


表里不一

by PsychoCrazy



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cuntboy!Dante, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCrazy/pseuds/PsychoCrazy
Summary: “妈妈会以为你在房间里装了个打桩机。”但丁有气无力地说道，维吉尔被逗笑了：“那但丁为什么在惨叫？”“因为你他妈打的是我这边的墙。”他煞有介事地怒骂。





	表里不一

    餐桌上的气氛变得出奇的尴尬，即便是不明所以的伊娃也发现了这一点：维吉尔和但丁远远地坐在了餐桌的两头，有意地躲避对方的目光，就连平时健谈的长子此时也一言不发，只是专心致志地把食物放进嘴里，好像要急着结束这一天中难得的共处时间似的。

    “听说今天是派对之夜，我没想到你们会回来得这么早，”出于关心，伊娃首先打破了沉默，她露出一个微笑，轮流地看着自己的两个儿子，“所以今天过得怎么样？”

    “很好。”“不好。”两人几乎同时开口。

    刀叉轻轻碰在了盘子上，维吉尔自晚餐开始第一次停止了咀嚼，“怎么会不好，但丁？”他脸上带着冷淡的笑意，语气酸涩地说道，“我还以为唐恩给你找了足够多的乐子，你真该换个好点的‘朋友’了。”

    伊娃皱了皱眉头，“谁是唐恩？”

    “谁也不是，”维吉尔对此不屑一顾，“学习差劲，喜欢惹麻烦，但丁就爱和这样的家伙来往。”话音刚落，但丁就在桌面上制造出了一声巨大的响动，把所有人都吓了一跳。

    “关他妈的你什么事，维吉尔？”他毫不客气地骂道，斯巴达还在一旁严厉地提醒他：“嘿，注意用词。”但丁却置若罔闻，他尖酸刻薄地还击：“让我猜猜，克洛伊是不是因为你像个老妈子一样多管闲事所以甩了你？”

    维吉尔的脸色变得有些难看，他用餐巾擦了擦嘴，盘子里的东西再没吃下一口。伊娃则欲言又止，一时间不知道该如何介入两人之间的争端，好半天之后她才后知后觉地说道：“我不知道维吉尔还有女朋友。”

    “是啊，你的宝贝儿子可是个抢手货。自己问问他吧。”但丁没好气地说道，他把刀叉随意地扔在了一旁，然后推开椅子离开了。

    这是为人父母最艰难的时刻，他们开口前要反复斟酌，避免偏袒两个孩子中的任意一方，或者在他们分开后分别说些好听的话，必要时撒个小谎，当做是两人和好的催化剂。可维吉尔及时地消除了他们的烦恼，在但丁离开后他紧随其后，“对不起，”他把刀叉并排放置，表示自己结束用餐，还不忘把餐巾整齐地叠好，“晚餐很不错。”

    斯巴达给了伊娃一个无奈的眼神，他们在这种事情上没什么经验，毕竟维吉尔和但丁从小到大几乎没有闹过矛盾，即使是最艰难的叛逆期也都在和平中度过。然而事实上是，维吉尔小时候跟随父亲远在英国，一直到七岁之前兄弟两人都极少见面，错过了一起长大的机会，再加上生长环境致使维吉尔性格早熟，两人之间的交流便产生了断层。但丁还在贪玩时，维吉尔已经能够流畅地阅读一本诗集，因此多数时候他们互不干涉，甚至有些疏远，即便上了同一所高中也很少一起回家，像是今天的这种情况着实少见，维吉尔会关心但丁的交际，这是但丁本人也闻所未闻的。

    可他对维吉尔的耐心却出奇的大，他恼人的哥哥把他拦在了寝室的门口，他只是无力地请求：“饶了我吧，维吉尔。”但丁泄了气地靠在墙壁上，扭过头去不肯看向对方。

    维吉尔则有些古怪地盯着走廊的尽头，过了好一会之后才低声开口：“刚刚那是什么意思，你怎么会知道克洛伊？”

    “那你又怎么会知道唐恩？”但丁生气地反问道，“在妈妈面前诋毁我让你觉得很开心，是这样吗？”

    维吉尔强调：“他是你男朋友——”

    “操，再说一次那个词我一定撕烂你的嘴。”但丁暴躁地打断了他的话，维吉尔被猛地推得踉跄了一步，但他不依不饶地凑上去，把刚刚才要拧开门把手的但丁拉回来：“听着，我不是来找你吵架的。我只想知道一件事，你究竟是怎么知道克洛伊的？”

    “每个人都知道的，你有什么毛病？”但丁含糊其辞，反而在后半句话上加了重音，他突然挣扎得厉害，急着要从维吉尔的逼问中逃离，好能躲进他自己的房间里。可维吉尔只是冷静地盯着他看，那种仿佛知晓一切的眼神让但丁的耳朵发烫，像赤身裸体一样浑身不自在。他说过很多次谎，但没有任何一次像现在这样，他全然可以蒙混过关，可他亢奋的精神在鼓动他坦白，年轻人的冲动来势凶猛，却撞上羞耻心的断壁残垣，让他晕头转向，一时间不知所措，怎么也想不起要说些什么。

    “好吧，我……”他现在格外想念花园里的空气，那至少能让他喘得过气来，“是我搅坏了你们的关系。”

    “你？”维吉尔哭笑不得，他一半不解一半惊讶地重复了一遍。

    在冲动的情绪过后，但丁显得有些低落，他并非担心会受到责怪，而是期望维吉尔能够理解，若是不能，他便也不再解释了，他永远都会是维吉尔眼里那个性格恶劣的坏弟弟。可这倒还好些，要他的自尊心承受苛责，维吉尔嘲笑他、羞辱他，将他贬得一文不值，假如是这样的结果，他又凭什么冒这个险呢。

    “好了，让开。”为了防止维吉尔继续追问，但丁及时地结束了对话，这一次他没有受到阻拦，却反而心上压了块石头。

    但丁听着维吉尔离开他的门前，然后轻轻骂了一声，他躁郁地抓了抓头发，想起方才的所作所为，觉得自己就是个实打实的傻子。

 

    斯巴达庄园占地较大，但房间却很集中。一楼是书房，二楼是寝室，但丁和维吉尔的房间挨在一起，楼梯的另一头是仆人的住处。

    现在是十一点钟，但丁已经在自己的房间里度过了漫长的三个小时。这个时候他竟开始希望起自己能与哪位仆人交换房间，即使空间小了一半，或许床也没有那么舒服，但至少不必只隔了一堵墙，还将维吉尔那边的声音听得清清楚楚：维吉尔推开了椅子，维吉尔把书摞在了一起，维吉尔敲打键盘——他不由自主地好奇，维吉尔究竟是为了什么在心烦意乱，以至于退格键按得如此频繁，按下空格键的力度也不同寻常的大。

    越想他越觉得坐立难安，平躺也不是，侧卧也不是，便挺身站起，恰好听见有人路过门前，于是探头探脑地钻出门缝，看见玛莎夫人正端着咖啡和方糖走向维吉尔的房间。

    “把它给我吧。”但丁声音极轻，一边说话一边打着手势，然后接过托盘，还要装作体恤仆人的样子来遮掩自己的目的。

    等到仆人离开之后，他站在维吉尔的门前，重重地吐出一口气，然后犹豫着敲了敲门，等到屋内的人应答之后便拧动把手。维吉尔正坐在背对他的位置，疲惫地撑着头，听见开门的声音竟头也不回，只等着他把咖啡端到他面前去。但丁开始没来由地发脾气，他把杯子重重地放在桌面上，咖啡甚至飞溅了出来，落在维吉尔的衣袖上，后者惊吓地坐直，他正要发作，却发现送来咖啡的人并非玛莎夫人，而是他的弟弟，于是他的坏情绪竟神奇地烟消云散。

    “但丁？”但丁怀疑自己是否患有臆想症，维吉尔的语气中竟有一丝惊喜。他在这时突然清醒了过来，便立即转身想要逃离，维吉尔的动作过于匆忙，以至于椅子在地面上蹭出了刺耳的声音。他抓住了但丁的手臂，心里止不住地狂跳：“留下来吧。”

    “什么？”方才还是臆想症，现在耳朵也出了问题，因此但丁呆滞地问了一句，维吉尔以为自己遭到了拒绝，于是有些尴尬地解释道：“抱歉，我的意思是，既然来了就在我这儿坐坐吧。"他的眼神中几乎带有请求的意味，手上却霸道地用上了些力气，但丁一方面不理解他的用意，另一方面仍不愿相信自己的猜想，他宁可接受那个坏结局，也不想是他在自作多情。

    “这是个玩笑吗。”但丁认认真真地问道，维吉尔认认真真地否认了。于是他欲言又止地张了张嘴，脑袋困惑地歪向一侧，紧接着明显地想要说些什么，却又不知所措地抬了抬手，好半天之后才试探性地说出一个莫名其妙的陈述句：“我要亲你。”

    维吉尔不解地皱皱眉头，然后尾音上扬，迟疑着答应道：“可以……？”但丁顿时觉得头晕目眩，灵魂都险些要从体内脱出，他所有的恐惧、胆怯和沮丧在瞬间一扫而光，取而代之的是一股前所未有的冲动——那甚至不像一个亲吻，只是两人的嘴唇粗鲁地碰撞在一起，他恼火地揪着维吉尔的衣领：“你是个哑巴还是个傻子？”他不能够想到，他一向成熟的哥哥竟用了和他一样幼稚的方式，两人虽然性格不同，但在对待感情的“手段”上却出奇的一致。

    而维吉尔自然而然地成了承担全责的那一个，他只得苦笑，没有半句怨言，毕竟他的确一直都是被动方，想起几小时前那阴阳怪气的模样，他自己都觉得有趣。因此作为补偿，他给了但丁足够的热情，亲吻时既有力又投入，双臂拥在上身，让他们联结般紧挨在一起。

    “你完蛋了。是你叫我留下来的，我不可能让你睡个好觉。”但丁嘀嘀咕咕，双手扒着维吉尔的肩膀不肯松开。

    “你想做点什么？”这话问得倒有些置身事外，但丁忍不住要捏住他的后颈皮，把这个还在不停亲他的家伙拎起来：“你把我压在床上，还问我想做点什么，是你不要脸还是你的老二不要脸？”

    “都不要脸，行了吗。”维吉尔无奈地说道，可他们亲吻得动情，他不可能不起了反应。而平时总是西装革履，除了学校制服就是黑衬衫的维吉尔则一度是但丁最隐秘的性幻想，如今成了现实，他兴奋得直喘粗气，下身沾着粘稠的爱液，他头脑发热，丝毫不觉得羞赧，反而双腿大张着，对他最亲密的兄长暴露他畸形的私处——几乎没有毛发覆盖，缺少了男性的性器官，只是从中央裂开道缝，此时那道缝被手指扒开，便什么也遮盖不住了，露出嫩粉色的内里，阴道口紧闭着，不住地向外淌着淫水，这一切维吉尔都看得清清楚楚。

    他对此的解释是：“我早就知道了。”

    伊娃在他小时候就告诉他，但丁和他不一样，因此他们从不在一起洗澡，但维吉尔不知道原因，或者说是什么让他们产生了差异。直到他无意中撞见但丁自慰，那是他第一次真实地见到女性器官——正长在了他的弟弟身上，可他既不觉得怪异也不觉得恶心，那个窄小的洞口激发了他的性启蒙，但丁自慰的样子成了他少年时的春梦，维吉尔不受控制地呆立在那里，直到后知后觉地感受到下身的异样才尴尬地落荒而逃。

    “操，”但丁崩溃地捂住了脸，他看起来比对着维吉尔脱衣服时还要害臊，“你真是个变态。”

    两根手指还插在他的阴道里，缓慢而磨人地搔动着内壁，让他不住地收缩小穴，急切地想要通过挤压获得更强烈的刺激。

    “我吗？”维吉尔开始细数他的罪行，“那你为什么不关好门呢，难道不是期望被人发现吗。”但丁像是被说中了一般发出了一声呜咽，维吉尔开始快速地抽动手指，他的性器官异常敏感，可以仅仅靠摩擦阴道就获得性快感，这让他的身体一阵酸软，几乎要被手指逼到高潮。

    他不想及早地结束了享乐的过程，可维吉尔还在羞辱他，恨不能将他描述得像是妓女一样不堪，他只能无力地怒骂：“闭嘴……”而他在被恋人贬低的同时却也获得了古怪的满足感，身不由己地在精神与肉体的双重刺激中极度亢奋，还没等维吉尔真正地开始操他就短暂地冲上了顶点，等到一阵眩晕过后他才迟钝地意识到已经高潮了一次。

    “而你那时候才几岁？”维吉尔又要行使他作为哥哥的权力，让这次床上运动听起来像是一场教育谈话，但丁咧了咧嘴：“和你一样大。”

    滚烫的阴茎贴在大腿根上，蹭到肉缝里，在两瓣阴唇中间滑动，和但丁肿胀的阴蒂碰在一起，让他忍不住呻吟一声。刚刚才被手指造访的阴道又饥饿地张开，每每被顶到时都渴求地收缩着，吮吸敏感的头部讨好对方。

    “你自慰时都想着谁？”像是确认一般，他小心眼的哥哥又开始斤斤计较起来。

    “想着你，”于是但丁叹息着说道，“一直都是你，不是什么该死的唐恩或者其他什么人。但这不是我的错，你是第一个和我有亲密关系的同龄人——即使只是兄弟关系。父亲真不应该把你从英国带回来。”他窄小的阴道正被一根阴茎撑开，这是他所想念的、他梦寐以求的，维吉尔彻底地填满他，有力地顶着他的子宫口，比手指还要更具真实感。

    维吉尔显然经验不足，但他的尺寸弥补了这一缺陷，他粗大的阴茎让他不管从哪个角度都能摩擦到但丁的G点，因此即便只是横冲直撞也让但丁欲仙欲死。

    而但丁完全高估了自己长达数年的自慰经历。阴茎毕竟还是与手指不同，他发觉自己难以应付维吉尔的攻势，被撞了几下就没了力气，双腿甚至夹不住对方的腰身，只能保持着被动接受的姿态，让维吉尔的耻骨同他的亲密地碰撞在一起，两片阴唇微微泛红，他却由于不能叫出声而溺水般喘着气，时而咬紧嘴唇、拉长了音调，发出又细又小的哼声，眉毛可怜兮兮地垂下来，毫无自觉地对维吉尔显露出脆弱的表情。

    这极大地鼓动了维吉尔的性欲，他迷恋地赞叹：“你好迷人。”但丁还想说些骄傲自满的话，可维吉尔一阵迅猛的抽送让他张大了嘴却发不出声音，他急忙地抓住对方的肩膀，将一声高亢的尖叫生生地憋回嗓子里，可也还是小声地叫：“啊啊……维吉……”

    他颤抖不停，在被爱抚到阴蒂的瞬间又挺起了身子，声音陡然变得又重又低：“啊——啊——”是不加克制的、难以自控的，他仰着头，双眼由于过量的刺激而微微上翻，大腿根痉挛着绷紧，清澈的液体从尿道口一股股地喷射出来。高潮比方才那一次来得更加猛烈，让他在潮吹过后仍在被抛上云端，直到维吉尔匆忙地拔出了阴茎，他恍惚间感觉到精液射在自己的腹部，粘稠地淌到肉缝里，激起一阵暧昧的瘙痒，然后他倏地落回地面上，还在由于性高潮的余韵而小声呻吟。

    “妈妈会以为你在房间里装了个打桩机。”但丁有气无力地说道，维吉尔被逗笑了：“那但丁为什么在惨叫？”

    “因为你他妈打的是我这边的墙。”他煞有介事地怒骂，然后用手在下身胡乱地抹了一把，两人的脑袋蹭在一起，在亲吻中稍作休息，可嘴唇才刚刚挨到，但丁就突然叫了一声：“维吉尔。”

    维吉尔紧张地停顿下来，他下意识地看向门口，确认那里没有传来脚步声，结果但丁只是说：“我想喝可乐。”

    “自己去拿。”他无奈地松了口气，但丁用双臂抱紧他的脖子，开始认认真真地和他讲条件：“你帮我拿，我就骑你。”他假装深思熟虑了一番，最终也还是妥协了。于是但丁当真没有让他睡个好觉，年少气盛的两人在凌晨才双双花光了力气，一向作息规律的维吉尔因为没有喝到那杯咖啡而一沾到枕头就昏睡了过去。

    大约在六点钟左右，维吉尔的闹钟就响了起来，被但丁一巴掌拍下去。“六点起床，你是正常人吗……”他睡眼惺忪地抱怨，但还没有赖床多久，就隐隐约约地听见敲门声从遥远的地方传来，伴随着伊娃叫他起床的声音。这一次他倒是彻底地清醒了，身上装了弹簧似的蹦到地上。他急匆匆地拿起自己的衣服，手足无措地愣了一会，然后选择从阳台爬到隔壁，还要装作被叫醒的模样，不情不愿地开了门。

    “我这就来。”他无精打采地说道，几分钟之后穿好了衣服到楼下去，和昨晚一样与维吉尔分坐在餐桌的两头。

    两人仿佛又回到了吵架的状态，即使伊娃主动拉扯他们和好也只是含糊应答，等到了上学的时间，维吉尔才抓着伊娃与仆人聊天的机会和但丁低声说话：“放学之后来找我吧，我要在社团开会。”

    但丁给了他一个怪异的眼神：“不，我才不要和你一起回家，你当我是什么，娇滴滴的小女生吗？”

    他歪着身子向但丁的后头看了一眼，然后凑上去碰一下但丁的嘴唇：“放学见。”他完全无视了对方的态度，然后像平时一样自己驾车离开，负责送但丁上学的司机还在停车场等待。

    但丁心想，好吧，那就等他一会，就等他十分钟——或许十五分钟——二十分钟，不能再多了。


End file.
